videogame rescues featuring spyro and cynder
by spartianfox
Summary: i am ona quest to release the videogame and defeat the dark lords of "enertainment"
1. Chapter 1

**Video game rescues **

**By**

**Spartianfox**

I have a very strange uncle. And he gives me lots of very strange things, like: electronic parts, books, and my favorite, money. Just to name a few, but I will tell you the story about the time that he gave me the greatest gift of my life! We returned home from the messenger towers and I put up the groceries that we got at Wal-Mart. Then I went to go see what my uncle had given me. So I opened a couple of boxes when I noticed a very small box. So I picked it up and observed the small writing on the box it said:

Here it is three words that unlocks,

My nieces and nephew that are the key to this box.

John: Huh… nieces and nephew… that's….

I stopped for a moment as I realized that talking to a box would be dumb so I started to put it down when my mom yelled.

Mom: john deb bai come get your laundry!

And then the top of the box popped open. So I looked inside to see what appeared to be a random jumble of wires when I saw a note inside that read: john I am giving you this because you like videogames a lot. So obviously you must like the characters a lot. If you truly like the characters then listen closely I have followed your online status and have observed that according to many factors you have an online ego named spartianfox. This will be your disguise. You will be very weak to start so you will need an ally that you like the most, this is because the more you like them the more power you receive when you free them from there video game prison. I will explain more when I see you tonight-just stick your hand into the wires and you're on your way. Huh that's weird I thought so I stuck my hand in, slowly fingering my way into the depths of the wires when suddenly they grabbed me! The wires started to slowly snake up my arm, and mixed up in the wires where controller ports like gamecube and x-box and tons more. When suddenly a sharp pain jolted into my arm and then another, and another , and more and more all up my arm. I soon could feel them creeping up my arm crawling under the skin. Eventually they made it to my shoulder, and then my head crawling into my temple into my brain, where I felt a strange heat strike my whole head, tears started to well up in my clenched eyes when suddenly it stopped. I looked down at my new hand to see a usb port kind of like a flash drive in place of my index finger. Cool! I thought to myself maybe I can plug into a computer… I looked at my PC and down at my hand and then walked over to it and plugged my finger into it. A bolt of pain went through my body to the computer as I heard a message in my head

Voice: hold out your hand chosen one.

So then the computer spat out my finger and I recoiled. I had a slight headache, hold out your hand… I thought

John: well ok…

I held out my hand like I was going to take something and all of the sudden, a jolt went through my arm and the wires stiffened, and in my palm a strange object started to form. It was like a round TV screen. Then it all stopped moving. Nothing, I waited and just when I started to doubt it the most amazing thing happened. There was a flash of light and then, sitting on the table was a strange little…fox. Well… it looked like a fox.

John: uuuuuuh hi… ummmm my na-

Fox: I don't care wat ur name iz so shut da hell up!

???: Sparta! Be nice he is our only hope!

I looked down at my hand to see a divine beauty forming, it started in the form of a woman but then it had a fox tail and ears and it started to look like…

John: Sparta 09?!?

S9: yep it's me! Your uncle freed me from your art.

John: oh… heh heh… sorry

S9: no john its ok you created me so I owe all my thanks to you!

John: oh ok… hey wait where are we?

I looked around the room and saw that we weren't in my dining room any more. It was totally black with green gridlines.

Uncle Joan: you are in dimension zero. Where all video games are created.

John: holy crap! Joan?

UJ: I see you have equipped your self with the MDVGD you are now ready for your mission.

John what mission?

UJ: when a video game is created a dark lord must make a cast. When he needs characters he kidnaps a lot of beings from one of the 300 dimensions. Your job is to use a video game to access a dimension, free the cast, defeat the corrupt characters known as the bosses, and kill the dark lords as they try to gain power from the game. Eventually you will find the ringleader and destroy him. First start with the weak lords, then work you way up.

John: I know just where to start!

UJ: is the character your favorite?

John: yes! And there are three of them!:

UJ: then plug in and get going!

Then a massive wall appeared and there hundreds of gaming consoles. I looked and found the wii quickly.

John: first stop sierra studios, here I come Spyro!

**Yup! The secondary main character is Spyro cast! Chappy 2 coming soon! Tell me what you think and tell me some studios and companies to bust and characters to save! **

**Spartianfox out ;3**


	2. Chapter 2 a trap!

**Video game rescues **

**Chappie 2**

**Spyro cynder, and sierra studios**

I was about to plug in to the wii when S9 spoke up:

S9: wait! You haven't put on your disguise yet!

John: oh yeah… so what is it?

S9: well your main disguise is your Internet alter ego, spartianfox. And you designed him to look like this no?

S9 disappeared and a piece of my art popped up, it was my alter ego, spartianfox who was drawn as a fox furry like S9 only it had dragon wings as well.

S9: but for the game you will be disguised as a dragon.

John aaaw sweet! But… are you guys coming too?

S9: Sparta wont but I will, I will be your dragonfly for my disguise.

John: sweet. Ok! Lets goooo!

And then I plugged in and I was downloaded into the socket. I woke up I a field with sheep all around me. Oh man what kind of party was I at… I thought to myself

S9: hey get up they're going to be here soon!

John: huh? Oh… yeah lets go. Wait who is going to be here?

I looked up at the sky and got my answer, it was Spyro and cynder

John: uh oh… do I look like an enemy?

S9: we are about to find out.

The two dragons spotted us and flew down.

Spyro: hey there!! I haven't ever seen you before! What's your name?

John: oh… uh im foxfire and this is my dragonfly… glimmer.

Spyro: well im Spyro and this is my mate, cynder.

Cynder: hello

John: so uh, where are you guys off to?

Spyro well we received a note that said to fly to the northern frontier to meet a agent that has some info for us.

John: cool can I join you in case you need any help? I hear you guys can seriously kick butt!

Spyro: ok we might need help.

Sparx flies over to S9

Sparx: hey, im sparx.

S9: uum… hi im glimmer.

John whispering: hey, S9, why don't they know they are in a video game?

S9: they cant remember anything because of their powers it blanks out their memory. We need to wait till we beat the end boss so the power portal will open to sierra studios, and then we strike!

John: sound good. Ok spyro lead the way!

We flew or about an hour until we heard a cry for help.

???1:now I will take the power back from that necklace if you don't mind!

???2: no! I still need it Gnarfas! He isint under my control yet!

???1: you have had your turn now give it back!!!

???2: oh yeah? HEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP ME IM IN HERE!

Spyro: o-crap that sounds like….

Cynder: ya like a dragon is in trouble! Come on!

And then we all flew down into the cave and spyro was able to mutter one word before we entered the cave: EMBER…..

We all flew in and cynder was in lead when suddenly a snare flew down on the black dragoness and spyro was shoked

Spyro: noo!

Gnarfas: hhmmm… not the target but it will still work! He took the net slung it over his shoulder and ran into another chamber.

Spyro: after him!

But then a door slammed shut and a bunch of little pigmy looking creatures popped up out of the ground

John: uuuh S9? Now would be a good time to tell me my powers!

S9: you can do anything a video game character can do!!!

The creatures started to close in.

John: you mean like, MARIO POWER SHROOM!

I then grew twice, three times, and four times my size into a huge dragon and started beating the creap out of the grunts! After five minutes I had beaten down the little boogers and the door!

We ran into the chamber to see two cages suspended over a large chasim both with a bound dragon had cynder and the other had a small pink dragon that looked like spyro.

Spyro CYNDER! EMBER! Oh no!

Gnarfas: uh oh! Looks like he can only save one! Will he save the love of his life? Or the poor, young, innocent, never-been-with-a-boy ember?

Time to find out! He then pulled a lever and ran away again. The cages plummeted into the deep hole and spyro jumped in after them.

And then…silence… but only for a second then there was quite a noise: CLANG! CRASH! CRASH! KERSPASHG!

And then the cries of pain. Wimperin from the deep hole. So weak, so quiet and delicate…


	3. Chapter 2 part2 death in flames

**Video game rescues**

**Chapter 2 part 2**

**By**

**Spartianfox**

**S9: oh no! now the dark lords will get drama energy!**

**John: what? **

**S9: drama energy. Its when the game get more dramatic and energetic by killing a character a player loves! **

**John: well actually no one really likes ember…! But they do like cynder, a lot!**

**Just then we heard spyro call up from the chasm **

**Spyro: hey you guys get down here!**

**We flew down and there was another room down at the bottom, another cave with sharp rocks and water where the cages fell. Spyro was at the bottom and was wading to shore. We flew down to him, and he was dragging cynder out of the water.**

**Spyro: why didn't you catch ember?**

**John: I-im sorry! I c-cant fly that well and-…**

**Spyro and nothing! She didn't need to die!**

**John: im sorry…**

**Then spyro untied cynder and she woke up**

**Cynder: spyro why is she such a big deal?**

**Spyro: its just… she was the first dragoness to like me and … I kinda liked her too… and I rejected her so that maybe she might like me even more. But then I met cynder and we became mates.**

**Just then whe heard a weak cry**

**Ember: spyyyro…**

**Spyro: she's still alive!**

**We all flew over to the water and began a search after a few minutes we saw the cage in the water it was slowly sinking**

**Ember: spyro can you do something for me?**

**Spyro: what ember?**

**Ember I don't think you can pull the cage out in time, im almost under the water… can… I have a kiss?**

**Spyro looked at cynder, and she closed her eyes as a tear ran down her face and she nodded giving her permission to have a last request. So he just gave a small peck on the cheek but then cynder glared at him, and then he looked back to ember, pulled her up out of the water a little and gave a long embracing kiss that was fit for a first time mate.**

**Ember: and spyro? Take this and make a nice grave for me. Ok? **

**She pointed to her necklace wich was a gemstone cut into a heart shape. Spyro snapped the necklace from her neck and she started to sink a bit.**

**Ember: now you can go. Go and get that gnarfas for me. Ok?**

**Spyro nodded and we all flew away as the rest of the cage sank. And as we flew I could have sworn that I heard a whisper…** I love you **…**

**We flew from the cave and mate a cross from stone and put the necklace at the center. Spyro at first looked sad, but then, a tear ran down his face and then, he started to weep loudly sobbing and cryingand he lay on the ground…grieving…mourning**

**Cynder: what's wrong spyro?**

**Spyro: I feel a little guilty becase I saved you… I mean we have…been together… multiple times, but ember never even as such as got to sleep in the same bet as a male dragon…**

**Cynder: oh honey! Its ok! We are mates, you where supposed to catch me. We will be expecting dragonlings soon! Don't feel guilty for saving your mate. Oh and honey?**

**Spyro: yeah?**

**Cynder: thanks for being hesitant to kiss her.**

**Spyro smiled as they stared out over the new gravesite**

**Cynder: I think we gave gnarfas a good head start, lets move out!**

**We all took off and flew out deeper into the front. What we didn't see was the grunt pop up and steal the neclace right off the cross**

**We where flyng for a long time while sharing stories and in the meantime looking for the lair of gnarfas,when wesaw a lot of smoke coming from a clearing **

**Spyro: what in the world? Lets get down there and check things out!**

**We flew down and when we landed we noticed that we where in a battle! There where cannons firing ant a bunker position from a base. Then we noticed dragons in the bunker so we ran that way. Then when we got there we jumped in and we noticed that flame was there commanding the whole operation**

**Flame: spyro! Long time no see!**

**Spyro: woah man! Its been a while!**

**Flame: ok heres is the deal gnarfas has taken ember, we are trying to get a hostage to tell us where she's being held. **

**Spyro: why?**

**Flame: well, we've been dating for a while and I think im going to ask her to be my mate! But I would need her he for that, but other wise I would have made tonight a REALLY good night. So im rescuing her, but we are pinned down by the cannons and we would need a HUGE explosion do bring them down.**

**Spyro: flame… im sorry but… ember, she's… dead. Gnarfas already killed her, we where there. We tried to stop him but we weren't fast enough.**

**Flame stopped. He just stared out into space for a second and then down at the ground. A single tear ran down his face. But then with his eyes still closed, a smile slowly curled up his maw.**

**Spyro: uh flame what's…**

**Flame: has my mating gift for you you can have my whole castle and everything in it.**

**Spyro: flame! Don't do anything stupid man!…**

**Flame: later guys! Troops listen to Spyro! He's in charge now!**

**And then flame took off, and flew right into the gunfire, arrows, and catapults getting hit like 8 times and then crashed right into the fort, and flew in. and then… silence. A few seconds later some of the troops where running out and then a massive fire ball blew out one side and then the other and then the front andthen the top ,and a few seconds later the whole base engulfed into a cloud of fiery destruction.**

**Spyro: AAAA! FLAME NOOOOO!**

**And once again Spyro, the strongest dragon of the realms was reduced to tears…**


	4. Chapter 2 part 3 romantic rest

Videogame rescues chappie 2 pt. 3 By Spartianfox

Spyro: why!?! Why is he doing this to me?!? First an innocent youngling and now my best friend! Who next?

**Spyro stopped, and then looked ant sparx, cynder S9 and then me.**

**Spyro: I think I need to face him alone, to keep you guys safe.**

**Cynder: no spyro! I would rather die before I let him get you!**

**She stepped forward and giving Spyro little healing licks on the cheek, on a scratch he got in the explosion.**

**Spyro: ok… but we need to be careful.**

**John: ok lets go over the plan… but in town, the tavern maybe? Spyro, you could get a malt beer, it might cheer you up.**

**Spyro: ok lets go…wait what's that? **

**Spyro pointed at the smoldering base, there was something sticking out of the ashes. We saw that it was the spot where flame died for in his hand was a stone, it read:**

**Two bodies in love,**

**Should they be harmed,**

**Bring together their blood,**

**Will break the charm. **

Spyro: huh that's weird… wonder what it means… well lets go

**So we took flight and went into town and then S9 was talking as we flew**

**S9: psst! John! We need to tell them what's really going on now!**

**John: right!**

**In the tavern I told them about the dimensions, the machine, and their real lives**

**Spyro: so we have families?**

**John: maybe. I don't know.**

**Cynder: well lets just leave then!**

**John: its not that simple, we have to destroy the dark lord that has you captive.**

**So we made up a plan. It was foolproof! There was only a **_**small**_** chance that it wouldn't work. So we headed off to the dark fort. Spyro and cynder held hands the whole**

**Time. we arrived, but before we even had a chance to review there was an explosion and then a cloud of smoke and everything went blurry we woke up and i was chained to the wall with sparx and S9. spyro and cynder where chained to huge weights on a lever system. And then they woke up too**

**Gnarfas: welcome to the test chamber lesser beings!**

**We will now see who will return and who dies! You three will be free to go soon.**

**He pointed to us on the wall.**

**But I need to kill off the stronger of you two dragons and the other will be free to give the elders a message!**

**So lets begin shall we?**

**He pulled a peg out of the rope system and the weights fell, it was arranged in a way that together they where able to hold the weight and stay up but as soon as one of them cut their chain the other would face certain death.**

**Spyro looked to cynder.**

**Spyro: cyn, I need you to cut your line! Im stronger! And he knows that! And soon you will have our eggs to look after!**

**Cynder: I cant live without you! I would die as soon as you where gone!**

**Spyro: …then lets…die together. Sparx! Take care of the…thing I told you about ok?**

**John: no! Spyro! I need you! Just break both the chains with a super blast!**

**Spyro: im sorry! But he has embers charm it is blocking my powers! so this is the way it has to be!**

**Spyro leaned over to cynder and embraced her in a long sweet kiss that lasted for almost a minute, the mates truly understanding that this was the last time they would embrace the other. Their wings wrapped around each others body tightly and gnarfas started to frown.**

**Spyro readied himself to break the chains and cynder retied her self to slit each others throat with her blades so the wouldn't suffer they where ready and cynder wound up to cut as they cringed for the oncoming pain.**

**Gnarfas: noooooooo!**

**Cynders blades flew true and quick slicing through their tender necks, as they cried out they lost strength as they lost the crimson body fluid that once mixed together in love. And then they looked up at me and spyro whispered to me, **_**do it…for me.**_** And then their claws flew away form the floor and their inter locked bodys where drug away into the pit… **


	5. Chapter 2 finale mating dance

**Video game rescues chap2**

**finale!**

**By**

**Spartianfox**

**Note! This is the last part! Read all the first parts!**

John: nooooo!

I cringed in sadness. My eyes tightened, tears running down my face. Gnarfas started to laugh but as he kept laughing it got lighter and lighter, and I noticed that he started to shrink!

Gnarfas?: well it looks like their usefulness has come to a end! Oh well, now I have you three!

He pointed to us. And he turned into a strange looking man with a hand device that looked like mine

Man: now I will collect my power and transfer you the next game!

and he pressed a button on his hand and a strange device formed, he pointed it at us and he fired. As the ray of light hit us it blew away our shackles. We fell and hit the ground with a thud.

John: ow. What was that?

S9: transfer ray the doc gave it to me. Ok, true form now!

I turned to my form and she did too.

S9: ok now just get a weapon and sock it to em!

I looked down at the glove and pressed a button

John: HALO FUEL ROD!!!

The gun took form of a halo fuel rod launcher, one of the fiercest guns in the game. I took aim and fired

John: this is for spyro!

I fired, round after round after round until the battery gave out and then I formed back my hand. I dropped to the floor on my knees where the two lovers had given their final kiss.

John: I got em guys… for you.

I looked at the ground and saw the small charm we got off flames body, I read the runes.

John:

**Two bodies in love,**

**Should they be harmed,**

**Bring together their blood,**

**Will break the charm. **

Huh I wonder…

I looked at the trail of blood that led to the pit

Man: HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Do you think you could defeat sierra studios so easily? Want to know my secret?

I paid a laboratory to create this little charm and it protects me from video game attacks! Ha!

He pointed down at embers heart charm

Sierra man: I gave it to some little sniveling pink dragon and told her that she could seduce Spyro with it. So she protected it with her life and in the end delivered it to me when I needed it most! Ironic isn't it? Oh well. DIE!

He shot a blast of energy at me and I rolled over to the blood. And dropped the charm in. and S9 got sucked in to it and it started to glow and it turned into a sword. Sierra didn't look too happy. I looked up at him and grinned and I threw the sword with all of my might and I sailed right to his neck and he blew to pieces and S9 was standing where he used to be and she sucked up the pieces as they turned to light and twirled into her. But just for a second she flickered like a neon sign and there was a girl standing there but then it went back to S9

John: S9, what was that?

S9: well, lets just say that I used to be a lot like you before… something happened.

John:… hmmm

Back at the lab I was sitting on a bench while my uncle was typing and messing with dials and such. He said that he was shutting down the last of the outlets on the game.

uncle Joan: well, you did good john.

John: good!?! They all died!

Sparx: all? What about me?

John: oh… I kind of forgot about you. But still the rest of them where the reason I went!

Joan: oh john, don't worry! They've gone into the negative dimension.

John: you mean they're ok?

Joan: oh yeah! They all died in a positive way. So they went into a dimension where they wait to have their unfinished business finished. Flame and Ember are going to be mates, and for some reason Spyro and Cynder are staying, but I don't know why…

John: well I still wish I could have saved them…

Joan: … john have you ever seen a dragon mating dace?

John: ive only read about them, why?

Joan: come over here this will cheer you up.

He walked over to something covered in a white sheet, and he grabbed a corner, and pulled up to uncover it.

Joan: with this we can look in on our friends in the negative dimension.

He pressed some buttons and turned a dial and as he turned it a list of dimensions where going down faster and faster

Joan: these are all dimensions you need to enter john.

Each and every one has a cast of characters you need to extract. Here. This one.

He stopped the list and pulled a lever.

Joan: shall we take a look?

A image formed on the screen and there was a huge fire and dozens of dragons standing around watching. And then two dragons stepped forward, a small pink one and a orange one. They poised their wings and bowed at each other and then they jumped in the air and displayed their wings. Then they landed and threw their tails forward. As one made a movement the other was quick to mach it. They continued on for minutes and they where so graceful silhouetted against the flickering light. And then they ended the dance by jumping high in the air and then sealing it in a kiss. They landed and walked together into the temple they where outside of, nuzzling each other tails intertwined. And sitting in the balcony spectating from above was the purple dragon and the black dragoness. The things of legend, sitting side by side and one was on a nest. And they kissed the kiss of total satisfaction.

THE END

Well guys that the whole package! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WAS REALLY GONNA KILL THE COOLEST DRAGON EVER DID YA? Oh well, more coming soon! (even though it features the master chief and the arbiter it is still a Spyro fanfic Kay?)

NEXT: capter 3: bungie studios and the fight for gamma halo!


	6. Chapter 6

**VIDEO GAME RESCUES ****2**

**I**t had been almost 4 months since I had been to dimension zero, it had almost seemed like a dream. Only, the sore arm with the bionic attachment in it was a constant reminder. I and my friend Calin rouse were playing a airplane fighting game during lunch at our home school co-op. when all of the sudden my arm beeper went off and said I had 5 minutes till warp. I jumped up and started to conjure up a lie. "Uh I have to go to a doctors appointment guys, sorry" and started to run away. Calin looked at his X-box and said "uuuuh… yeah I got to go too." So I ran to the bath room and hoped that there was no one there. It didn't work. There was a boy in it washing his hands. So I ran out and jumped in a closet. Just in time too. I warped and was in the control system of dimension zero. Joan was there waiting at the switch. "Ah! Welcome back John! Your services are needed again. This time in dimension 435. Are you familiar with a game called Halo?" "FAMILIAR? Me and my friend Calin are the best at it!" I said as he started to mess with some dials and switches. "good then you will not need briefing other than this, they are attempting to produce a new Halo game only this time the battle is for earth." I looked to S9 who had been watching the whole time. "So am I getting assistance with the mission?" I said as he was preparing the disguises. "Well I think you will want to meet someone." He said as a portal appeared and Ember and Flame appeared out of the portal. "OH MY GOSH! You guys are ok!" they walked up to me and said "yes were fine. But Spyro and cinder wanted to stay longer so they could egg sit." "Awesome!" I replied as Joan finished the preparations. "ok you will pose as Spartans and S9 will pose as her true form, only her alias will be that she is an alien fighting the CYS, your enemy. And she is OSDT class. Ok every one ready? Good!." He showed us to the disguise warp. We stepped in and it started to build us up in armor and metal. A moment went by and we were finished. I looked to S9 and she flashed for a second as another form for a second it looked like someone I knew. I look suspiciously at her as the OSDT armor showed back up. She looked great in the custom armor. I couldn't tell but I was pretty sure Flame was drooling. Ember hit him with the butt of her SMG. "all right! Good luck team!" we flashed out and was teleported to a loading bay next to a pelican. "lets get on one together." I said as we walked to the ship. We were sitting there for a while, but it eventually filled up. We were flying for a while, when suddenly one of the troops said "so what's with the vixen huh? Do they think we will need help digging holes?" they all laughed and he walked over to her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" And then he pulled her tail. She kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, and then she kicked him in the face. He fell over knocked out. An officer came into the back, "what happened to him?" all the troops responded "he fell."

After a while we could see earth "ok guys I know we were going to training but they need men on the front. We have 4 Spartans on board so we will be ok. Just then the whole ship rocked and shook. We took two direct hits from anti aircraft missiles, and we split apart into two pieces. We were going down.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERY ONE!!! ENJOY! END CHAP 1!

PLEASE R AND R


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks like this one is alive chief. Let's help him up."

I heard the sound of an electronic voice say as I finally came to.

I looked up and saw an olive colored Spartan, with a light blue construct on his shoulder. It was the master chief. He held out a hand as I got up. just then a silver elite walked up behind chief looking around. He holstered his gun behind his back.

"I don't see any enemies here, yet. But they will soon."

"I think so too. Lets get moving."

Just then I looked behind me. There was the half of the pelican I was in and three dead marines. The pelican was on fire and was almost completely engulfed in flames. I looked for the other half. About three football fields away was the smoldering craft.

"THERE!!! The rest of my crew is in that craft there! We have to save them!" then a pair of warthogs drove up.

"hey chief! We have to go! Missile craft inbound! And only god knows how many moles!"

"ok kid. Lets move. Take the gun."

"YES SIR!" I excitedly responded as I jumped into the gun deck of the hog.

We started to drive as the radar beeped on the dash.

"get ready kid! Three MC18s inbound!" I saw them on the horizon.

"shoot 'em down! Were being marked!" I turned the turret and opened fire on the ships. The first one didn't see it coming, it was shot several times. And then ignited in flames as it crashed to the ground. the other two tried to fly out of the way but the Vulcan cannon from the other hog tore one apart. Then the remaining aircraft flew away. Then we reached the crashed pelican.

Flame and Ember were trying to lift metal off of the craft. We hopped out and ran to them.

"What's going on? Where is S9?!?"

"She's pinned under this metal we cant get her out!"

"Let me" then master chief walked over and with a whirr of his cybortic body the metal was lifted. Just then more radar beeps.

"Incoming craft!!! Lots of them!!!"

"Grab her and let's go!"

Then we started to limp her to the hog, when chief walked over and asked:

"May I?" she nodded and the metal hulk grabbed her and hoisted her across his shoulders the crew pulled out the stretchers on the sides of the hog, and he put her down.

"Can you still handle a gun?"

She nodded.

"you're a trooper."

Then the rest of my crew got on the other stretchers and sat with guns ready to shoot. We took off, only to see a craft called a mole burst out from under the ground right where we were up into the air and land on the ground then the missile pods opened up

"Chief! Look!" then chief looked behind us and slipped off the hog. And he tried rolling away when the crafts tank treds ran right over him.

"WHAT!?! WHY DOES EVERY THING I TRY TO SAVE DIE?!?

GIMMIE THAT!!!" then I grabbed the drivers rocket launcher and I leaned out the side and fired. Unfortunately I missed, and even more unfortunate, the recoil pushed the hog over into the other hog, and every one was thrown out and we landed with a crash. After the dust settled, we looked around and saw big trouble: three missile craft. We all looked around in terror. We waited for the missiles to blast us when the situation got worse. The mole caught up with us, now that it was done running the chief over.

NOW WE WERE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE.

That's right! I'm back! Now that my book is done I will start back on writing online. PM for details on my book! COPYS STARTING AT 5$!!!

Ps, an online animation on youtube based on this series will air soon! Please R AND R!


	8. Chapter 8 oops

In a tight spot, sitting there pinned down by three gun ships and a vehicle called a mole, with master chief gone all seemed lost. Just then flame took out an SMG and opened fire on one of the ships.

"if Im going down Im at least going to ruin their paint job!!!"

Flame yelled as the clip ran empty. He looked at the gun and back at the ship as he laughed nervously and dropped it. They still armed their missiles and was about to fire as suddenly a missile pod flew into one of the ships and ignited in a massive fireball and fell to the ground. The other to fell to a similar fate as the source of the shot was revealed, it was the mole.

"what in the world?" S9 managed to mumble as we all where thinking the same thing. Then the top of the hatch opened. We all armed our guns and trained them on the open top. Then chief popped his head out the top of the vehicle as everyone thought they saw a ghost.

"miss me?"

Chief said as he climbed out the top of the mole.

"but…how?!?"

I stuttered as he walked to the warthog.

"when it ran me over my armor protected me. And I saw the escape hatch in the bottom. So I invited myself in. I damaged my arm though. We should get to base its being set up about five miles from here."

On the way there we talked about what was going on:

"so how did you find us?"

"well we saw your ships falling from the sky, so we sent a rescue crew to go find you. When they heard there were Spartans involved, they called me. It's a good thing we found you before the CCU's did."

"who?"

"the CCU. That's who we are fighting. It stands for: Cyborg Computer Units that's who we are fighting. We don't know who are controlling them, all we know is that every time we get close to haking into the system that they operate from they find us first. They are fast to locate us with their mole vehicles that dig underground." We believe that there is a space station that has units that control every unit in orbit over earth, but so far we cant find it. So that's why we need you guys. We are working on a new jet-suit, that will allow you to search through the asteroids and satellites, and find the station that controls the units."

Just then we saw someone walking along the road, a Spartan. It was that mysterious Spartan that seemed to just stare at S9.

"hey! You need a ride marine?"

He just looked back, nodded and hopped up on the bumper. Now the hogs were getting quite crowded. We drove for a bit longer and then the base came into view. But something was wrong, no one was there. It was empty

"that cant be good…" chief said nervously. Then all of the sudden cortana flashed on.

"don't go in its…" then a wall flew up in front of, and behind the convoy.

"… a trap." She finished feeling a little slow.

"yeah… thanks cortana."

Then we were surrounded by troops.

"here we go again…

YAY!!! CHAPPIE FIN! R AND R!!!


	9. Chapter 9 HOORA!

The grenade hit the floor, and so did the marines, and the elites. but mastercheif just calmly walked over and sat his foot on it, and a shell came over it as it exploded with a quiet poof. Cortana appeared on his shoulder "chief, you never cease to amaze me and our allies… uh oh… we need to get out of here, like, right now!" "Why?" "There is an imminent air strike! To the hangar! Evacuate all personnel!" and then the alarms and lights started blaring and the arrows on the floor started to glow pointing to the hangar. The marines started loading into warthogs mongooses hornets and pelicans. And the covenant loaded into their vehicles and they started driving and flying out of the base. And then the bigger air ships started flying out. And then all of the sudden out of the base, emerged a scarab. A veteran of the earth war. The monstrous vehicle slowly started to stride out of the establishment. They heard over the radio an elite engineer: "I don't think we can make it out fast enough! You go and find them and avenge our deaths brothers!... WAIT WHAT IS THA…AAAAAHHHRRGH…." Then suddenly a beam of light hit the scarab, and punctured the hull, a second later it went right through, and hit the base completely destroying it. Also sending debris and metal flying into the air. Right toward the escapees. "uuuuh… we need to go faster! Like… NOW!!!" I yelled as huge shards of purple metal were slowly advancing on the groups of scared solders the hunters were falling behind as the vehicles were speeding past. The arbiter was looking back as they were speaking some alien language over the radio. "we need someone to go and fetch our brothers! They are falling behind!" "understood we are on our way!" and then some of the flying vehicles and sped toward them. And when they reached them the hunters jumped up and grabbed them by the bottom. Just in time too because there was metal flying into the ground and igniting into massive fire balls. Shards of metal went speeding past us wedging into the vehicles upon contact. Some were hit right in their engines making them stop and get caught in the fire. Then a projectile flew right into a pelican, causing it to fly out of control, crashing a few feet away from us. Some shrapnel flew our way and hit our driver. He was killed instantly. Our hog was flying out of control swerving everywhere. That strange grey Spartan that didn't talk much jumped over the out of control vehicle and scooped up the marine in his massive metallic arms and then set him on the gun deck, and took control of the vehicle. We had driven for a while now and had escaped the base. Now things had calmed down. We were driving to set up a new camp, but when we came up over the hill we drove for a second then suddenly there was a series of explosions and the hogs (including ours) tipped and rolled crashing into the rocks below. We got up and came to, when there was guns firing. There were bullets flying everywhere. we jumped behind our crashed vehicles and started to return fire. Master Chief ran to a warthog and tipped it over so we could use the turret. One of the marines jumped up to gun, but was shot and fell. Then chief turned over two more hogs and he jumped intone and fired up the turret. He fired upon the enemy and gave suppressive fire so the other marines could get in. after a minute all of the hogs had been tipped, and the turrets filled. The enemy troops retreated and we were in the clear. We had only started to gather up when I noticed that strange Spartan that didn't talk. He was on the ground. I ran to him and turned him over. I used my hud computer and I saw that he was only knocked out. Then I noticed something strange: instead of Spartan gloves, he was wearing baseball gloves. S9 saw this, and just stared. "hey… I've seen these gloves before… only they were on-" I didn't finish my sentence because one of the marines fell to the ground. And a second later we heard the sound of a sniper rifle. "SNIPER! We need to move! We grabbed the marine and took off. Then we heard more snipers, rifles firing one after the other. We cleared the area and took cover in some high rocks. When the Spartan came to we were sitting around setting up camp. He sat up and looked at his gloves and started to pull covers over them. But before he could we walked up to him. "you have some explaining to do." "like what?" finally, he spoke. "first you can start by explaining where you got those gloves." Suddenly our tech ran up to us and started to report. "we have located the enemy base! We can assault it from here in a matter of minutes!" "ok… but I'm watching you." We started to load up when the arbiter came over to us. "we will assault from the sky. We have mostly air ships. Give us a signal when you are ready." "affirmative. We are heading in now." And we took off. We could see the base from a distance. It was located in a large rusty aircraft ship, crashed into the planet. We were almost there when suddenly a large group of airships leaped into the air from behind the base. An ambush. Again.

**Sorry for the wait people! Please RandR! **


	10. byebye bad guy!

Greatly outnumbered, we were forced to surrender. We were captured and taken to their leader. We were lead down a corridor and into a room with a table that had a hologram floating above it. Standing at the head was bungie.

"ah, finally I meet the famous shifter. I must say, I have to thank you for eliminating sierra. He was hogging up most of the games. Unfortunately your gaming stop here. Too bad you will never get this:"

And then he held up a card key.

"the access key that unlocks the captured human."

"KYLEE!" the silent Spartan cried out. This confused me, he had just cried out my friend`s name how did he know Kylee? I hit the button that un disguises my team, and it also un disguised the Spartan. Standing in his place was Caleb my friend, and Kylee's brother. We both at the same time yelled

"wait, YOU? BUT… HOW?" Bungie looked At the two of us and laughed.

"ha! Two of you? Well! Double the challenge." He pulled out a large gun. He aimed at Flame and Ember, but they took flight before he could shoot them he started to fire at them mid flight, firing shells the size of coffee cans. They started to use flame breath on him but he was not affected by it. I formed a S.A.W from my arm and dove to the right firing at him, and Caleb formed a P-90 and took off to the left. We didn't seem to be hurting him just stunning him. Flame got to close on one pass and Bungie grabbed him and threw him into the hologram table. When he landed he broke the table and got electrocuted.

"FLAME!!!" ember cried out as his body fell to the floor. There was some electronic disturbance and again S9 shimmered like a hologram. In one of the images that flashed we saw Kylee, Caleb's sister. Both at the same we yelled, "Kylee?!?" and looked at each other again. Flame picked up one half of the table and threw it at bungie. He screamed in pain as it shocked him and he shimmered like a light. Flame saw this and yelled,

"hit him with electricity! That's his weakness!" me and Caleb smiled and formed tazers an fired rays that looked like the beams from ghost busters. He shook and shimmered as master chief and the arbiter threw energy drains at him.

"its still not enough!!! He is still standing! We need more power!"

"I can help!" cried Spyro from the back of the room.

"SPYRO!" we all cried out as he jumped in and used his electricity breath on bungie.

"NOOOOOOOooooo…." He yelled as he shimmered out and disappeared. We all took a knee to rest as Spyro strode over.

"Spyro!... what…what are you doing here?" I said weakly panting.

"the kids hatched at home so I came to help your sorry hides. Looks like I'm just in time too."

Ember and flame walked to Spyro.

"you mean… ours too?"

"yup. You two are now parents." They looked to each other and hugged as all was in order for a happy ending.

Back at the lab we observed as the chief and the arbiter returned to their dimension and their families. Back at solar 57.

"well all is as it should be eh joan?" I said looking to my uncle.

"well there is still the matter of your friend. You need to talk to him about S9. And your next mission…

Back in the real world I spoke to Caleb.

"how in the world did you become a shifter? I knew that my uncle was smart enough to make one but how did you get one?"

"me and kylee were playing some games one afternoon and all of the sudden bungie just took her. My dad made a device out of spare computers and sent me after her. We had no idea that you were involved. All that matters now is that we found her and we can work together."

"good. Well our next mission is a difficult one. Ever heard of… MORTAL KOMBAT?..."

WELL GUYS SRRY FOR THE WAIT! WELL ENJOY! RANDR!!!


	11. Chapter 11 up the scales!

"SURPRESSIVE FIRE! WATCH THE RIGHT FLANK!" I yelled commanding fire squad 1 into the right side of our road block. we had intercepted the convoy of trucks transporting power cells to Nintendo. we weren't strong enough to attack Nintendo directly so we were going to weaken them. but they were a little more armored that we had expected.  
"INCOMING!" Caleb yelled throwing an energy shield down.

"OH FU-" I yelled jumping into our fox hole. the strike hit the ground and blew one of our sand bags apart.

"captain! Spyro is down!" Cynder yelled getting up from the blast.

"can you get him?" I yelled.

"no sir! I'm hit!"

"ok! suppressive fire on the smoke!"

"HOORAH!" the team yelled in response. I took the smoke and threw it. it hit the ground and then busted into a cloud of dark grey smoke. every one began firing into the cloud as I ran to my favorite comrade. I ran with pistol drawn as fast as I could, but out of the smoke came one of the dino-goons from starfox adventures. and he had an assassins knife drawn. when all of the sudden, I was hit from behind. right in my ankle shattering the bone. I fell tumbling across the ground. my pistol was out of reach, and the assassin drew ever closer. I crawled across the ground reaching for the pistol, when suddenly a gas knife jacked into my wrist pinning my hand to the ground. I looked up grunting in pain as the assassin loaded another knife into his wrist launcher. he laughed as he pointed it at Spyro. everything moved in slow motion as he aimed the weapon. suddenly the assassin was struck by a sonic scream as Cynder ran past me. it stunned him at first but then she leaped at him spin kicking and tearing his throat. she scooped up Spyro and limped back to me.

"sorry captain… i…"

"I understand…" I said ripping the knife out of my arm. suddenly Flame flew over and a huge fire ball tore across the field igniting the trucks.

"about time… I said limping back to the road block.

"ok. who shot the hi-cal into my leg?" I said looking around. Caleb had the dragmark 20 cal.

"you shot me? how did you shoot me?"

"well, you ran into my scope! I didn't mean to!."

"oh well it doesn't matter. we beat them down. lets head to base." and with that we trotted, limped and carried our wounded to our jet and we were off. in the jet I walked to sparta.

"hey. how you doing?"

"oh, I'm good."

"I want to know… how did you not get wounded in that blast?"

"what?" she replied in confusion.

"the shell. it went off 15 feet from you. and, no wounds. how?" she sighed and looked to the floor.

"ok. you got me. when did you know?"

"in our last battle, you shimmered when there was an arc of power. I saw you in the sim. where are you broadcasting from?" she pressed a button on her wrist and Kylee appeared

"our garage. dad was worried about Caleb, so he sent me to watch over him in Sparta's place."

"huh, clever. so where is she?"

"Spartan 1130. she is in disguise."

"thanks. I want you to go back and stop worrying your brother. he is worried sick. ok?"

"ok. Kylee out." she shimmered and then disappeared. I walked to the barracks. I went to the 1100 deck to see Sparta. I got to bunk 30 and she was still wearing her suit. and there was a bullet wound in the arm. looked like a 50. cal.

"you hit solider?" she nodded.

"you know, there aren't any girls allowed on this side of the plane.

she shrugged and laid down. I sat on the edge of her bunk.

"you know what I mean." I leaned over and pressed the release button on the side of her helmet, and her furry face was revealed. she smiled.

"hi." I smiled back. she sat up and took off her helmet.

"here let me mend that." I said removing her arm band.

"do you like me?" she said. cocking her head to the right.

"of course I like you. I created you didn't i?"

"not like that…" I stopped.

"oh… you mean…"she nodded.

"well… I created you to be with my alter ego… but he and I cannot exist at the same time. so… I can't. I simply love someone else. I'm sorry. there. all done."

"ok. I just want to be alone. ok?"

"yeah…ok." that was the last time I saw her. alone anyway….

YAY END CHAP ONE! R AND R!


End file.
